


Undone and Retied

by FloingMachines (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Ex-Draco, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Murderer, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione's relationship, Draco lands himself in a Muggle prison. After he escaped he sends out a message... Give him Hermione or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sending Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad.... :)

“So your ex-boyfriend is a serial killer?” Harry asked, leaning against the roof.

            “Don’t remind me.” Hermione sighed.

            “The entire neighborhood is on lockdown. In about fifteen minutes they’re going to want to look for you.” Harry said, straightening his glasses.

            “Why don’t they just forget it, it’s not like I’m going to run swooning into his arms or anything. He’s an escaped convict, and worse he’s from a Muggle prison. It’s not even like they have spells to stop that.”

            “Well generally when someone’s ex escapes…”

            “Will you shut up? I know Harry, I just know.”

            Hermione sank her head into her knees and her curly hair flowed over her legs and thighs. A quiet sigh and then a rattling sob choked out of her. Harry didn’t know what to do; he wasn’t an expert on emotions. However he felt the extreme need to comfort his female friend, her distressing was in fact distressing to him.

            “Hermione, I know that it’s rough having an escaped convict after you...”

            “Draco is not a convict!” She retorted, looking up with angry tears streaming down her face. “He’s a person, and no matter how bad of a person he is, he is a person and we can’t just…” She broke off. “We can’t just condemn a man.”

            “Hermione, I don’t deny Draco’s identity as Homo Sapiens. However he brutally murdered and tortured fifteen Muggles. Doesn’t that strike you as maybe a little…Crazy?”

            She sniffled. “I don’t know why I’m so angry about this.” She said. “He broke my heart and now I’m crying over his death warrant. You know, Harry? I don’t care actually. You’re absolutely right, he is disgusting and I don’t want anything to do with this.”

            “’Mione, are you okay?” Harry asked as he wiped her face with his baggy sweatshirt sleeve.

            “I’m good Harry,” She said as she hugged him. “Thanks for being a great friend, let’s go.”

            Harry and Hermione climbed through the dormer window and into Harry’s bedroom. The college dorm room was messy and empty. The top bunk sat bare and unattended.

            “Whatever happened to your roommate?” Hermione asked.

            “Well he saw me doing magic one night a requested a move. Really didn’t know what he saw so no memory wipe needed. It’s all good.”

            “Harry?” Hermione asked.

            “Mmmmm, yeah?” he answered, opening his laptop.

            “Can I stay here? I mean just for the night. I don’t want to walk home alone, especially with everything that’s going on.”

            “That’s fine, you can sleep on the top bunk…”

            Hermione’s cellphone rang and she ripped it out of her jean pocket and answered it angrily. She was not in an easily tolerated mood.

            “What?” she answered angrily. “Oh…” She then whispered. “ _Oh…_ Ron, yeah. We’ll be right there.”

            “Harry, we’ve got to go.”

            “But class…”

            “Harry come one.”

            Hermione yanked Harry’s wrist and she screwed up her eyes and apparated them both to the front steps of the Burrow.

            Harry knocked on the front door, shivering in the night air. Mrs. Weasley opened the front door surprised and then yanked the both of them in.

            “Oh goodness!” She exclaimed. “Ron said he called, this is important.”

            Ginny ran out of the living room and yelled “Both of you! Get over here!”

            Harry and Hermione ran to the television where they saw Draco’s disheveled face. He was angry and was practically spitting as he spoke in a horrible, twisted voice.

            “Hello, Hermione Granger.” He said sadistically. “As you may have deduced, I am looking for you. I want you, and I will take you when I find you.” He cackled. “Hermione Granger, if you seek me out, no one will be hurt. Those dearest to you will be spared. However, if you choose to hide I will slaughter everyone who tries to conceal you. Do I make myself clear? You have a week.”

            The television snapped off.

            “He took over all transmission lines, GPS, radio, everything.” Ron said.

            “This is unbelievable!” Hermione fumed.

            “I told you, he’s psycho.” Harry said.

            “I’ve got to find him,” she murmured.

            “No you don’t, we’ll protect you.” Mrs. Weasley said.

            “I can’t do that.” Hermione said as she stood up.

            She ran out of the living room and they all heard the front door slam. Not a second later a loud crack whisked her through the night air.

 

           


	2. Whisks In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron follow Hermione into The Three Broomsticks and attempt to talk to her.

            Hermione stalked through the streets on London, hands in her pockets, and her breath make wisps in the night air. Her face was flushed not from the cold, but from the sheer anger. The _audacity_ of one person to think that they could control her!

            Streetlights cast long shadows down the pavement and they extended her figure equally as long. Her hand clutched the hilt of her wand and she saw the Smokey cauldron up ahead. Maybe she could get information there…

            The door opened with a clang and someone in the room yelled “Miss Granger!” Hermione sat at a stool and ordered a butterbeer, drumming her fingers nervously.

            Not five minutes after she sat down, the door opened with another loud clang. Harry and Ron came rushing in and charged into the stools on either side of Hermione.

            “What are you thinking?” Ron exclaimed.

            “I’m thinking I can handle this on my own.” She said stiffly.

            “Well this is Draco and we don’t know what he’s going to do,” Harry said and then looked up t the bartender. “Two butterbeers please.”

            “He can’t do anything rash, I’m pretty sure he wants me alive.”

            “Well in the case that he doesn’t?” Ron asked.

            “I…” Hermione stammered. “I… See your point.”

            “Hermione, you’re acting pretty loony.” Harry said. “For real.”

            “Let us protect you,” Ron offered.

            “I just can’t put people in danger because they think I can’t handle myself!” Hermione cried.

            “For the record, no one thinks that you can’t handle yourself.” Harry corrected.

            “Then why are they protecting me?” She said, exasperated.

            The three fell silent as no one offered an answer. Harry glasses were slipping down his nose and Ron was blushing furiously. All three took a swig of butterebeer and stayed silent for a moment longer.

            “We want to protect you,” Ron spoke first. “But you’re right. You can handle yourself.”

            “We’re always here for you.” Harry offered.

            “I know,” Hermione whispered. “Thanks.”

            For the second time that night she whisked out of the door and a crack followed her, leaving Harry and Ron dreading the outcome of this situation.


End file.
